LME
by Ember411
Summary: Puck is pissed off at Jake. Better story inside. T for minor swearing.


**Hey guys. So I know I haven't updated _Growing Pains _for a while, it's just that I've been stuck. I know where I want the story to go, but I'm stuck right now on some things. So hopefully I can get to that soon. And sometime tonight I will update _Turn of Changes _I promise.**

**I just needed to write something new for a small bit. And I've had this idea in my head for a while now, so I wanted to give it a buzz.**

**Hope ya like!**

* * *

_**L.M.E**_

Monday morning on the halls of McKinley High school. Students in the hallway talking and getting ready for their first class of the day. Finn had just finished speaking to Mr. Schue about this week's assignment when the classroom door of the Choir room opened, with Jake running in looking out of breathe.

"Jake?" Finn perked up.

"Hide...hide...hide!" Jake muttered to himself, frantically gazing around to find a hiding spot. He found the cabinets that sat under the whiteboard. "Shush my name!" Jake yelled before running and tucking himself inside of the cabinet.

Before Finn could say anything the door swung open again and Puck stomped in, full blood of anger in him. "Where is he? Where is that dumb-ass!?"

"Puck— Will began , but Puck didn't let him finish.

"No! Where's Jake!? I know he's in here! He thinks this is a safe place!" Puck yelled. "Jake, get your ass out of here now!"

"Dude, what's wrong?" Finn asked him. "What'd Jake do?"

"Jake stole my precious warmth, that's what!" Puck yelled, just as the bell rang. "The hallway! Jake's dead meat!"

Puck ran out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him. Within seconds Jake climbed out of the cabinets covered in sweat from running, hiding in a small hot spot and of course fear. Taking a large breathe he wiped his forehead. "Whoot, he's gone."

"Jake why is Puck so angry and on the verge of—"

"Killing me?" Jake finished Finn's question. "I didn't meant it! I swear! I thought he was joking!"

"About wha—" Will started to ask, until the door sung open.

Puck stood there. Full of anger and burning range. "Jake."

Jake gulped.

"You're dead!"

Puck lunged after Jake, but Jake dodged him and ran out of the room screaming.

**:O :O :O :O ****:O :O :O :O**

The period before lunch Marley had study hall, a class she didn't need but somehow still ended up in. She usually got all of her homework done in the class and therefore was free to hang out with people at night if she wanted too. She got herself excused to go to the kitchen and help her Mom out with the food. Sam, who was joining them as part of a work-pay thing with the school, joined her at the doors of the kitchen.

The two of them laughed as they finished patting down the cookies for a lunch dessert when they saw Jake run into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Freezer!" Jake saw the giant freezer, "I was never here! Okay!?" He yelled as he ran inside the freezer and locked it behind him.

Sam and Marley both looked at one another then back at the freezer door with questionable looks. Within minutes they both heard someone else entering the kitchen. "Sam! Where's Jake!?"

"Dude, what's going on?" Sam asked Puck.

"Jake is dead meat!" Puck yelled. He looked directly at Marley and pointed a finger at her. "You! You don't lie! Where the hell is Jake, my soon-to-be-dead brother!?"

"He's...in a really cold spot," Marley said without actually having to say where Jake was.

Puck thought, then smiled. "School basement! Ha! Once your down there you're stuck down there! Unless you a bad-ass named Puck-fasa; King of the world!"

Puck ran out of the room, leaving the two teens confused. Marley went to go open the freezer door when the bell rang, indicating lunch was starting. The head of the lunch workers forced Sam and Marley would before she could even open the door. The woman followed behind, leaving the whole area empty.

_"Marley?" _***knock! knock! knock!* **_"Sam?" _***knock! knock! knock!* **_"Crap."_

* * *

Puck stood near the music room's door waiting for Jake. Puck knew Jake had to come to rehearsal, it was required. With a smirk on his face he knew his little soon to be dead brother was in the school. Coming to join his little friends in the music room and sing songs. Puck had the perfect song for his little brother's funeral.

Inside the classroom, the Glee kids were getting ready to share their songs for the weeks assignment, when everyone saw Jake wasn't present.

"Where's Jake?" Artie asked.

"Last time I saw him, Marley and I were in the kitchen." Sam said. "He ran in the freezer and before we could get him out almost a half hour later, we got kicked out from the kitchen."

"I saw him this morning after talking with Mr. Schue. He hid in the cabinets over there, hiding from Puck." Finn shared his details.

"No kidding, he said he was hiding from Puck." Marley said. "But why?"

"Jake and I had to go to Puck's house this morning to get something he borrowed and everything seemed fine, Puck even let us get some breakfast on the go." Ryder told everyone. "After that everything was fine...then Jake got a call from Puck and Jake moved away from me to go somewhere quiet. There was a lot of yelling for several minutes, Jake's face went pale and then he hung up and began running. Five minutes later Puck pulled into the school, ran passed me and inside the school."

"What in the hell did the two idiots yell about? Women?" Kitty asked.

Ryder shrugged. "I couldn't hear them."

"Anything happen at the house." Blaine asked Ryder.

"No, he just went to get a movie back. Then while Puck went upstairs to shower he said we could make something quick and head out." Ryder explained. "though, I do remember Jake going upstairs to ask Puck something then coming back down laughing and making food."

"What'd he—"

Within a minute Jake had climbed through the choir room window, with everyone staring at him. _"Shhs!"_ He whispered. _"Forgot my phone in Ryder's backpack...dude, hand it over." _

"Dude, what the hell?" Ryder asked.

"Shhs! Puck's lurking around and I—"

"I SMELL YOU, DEAD BRO!"

Within a minute Puck ran inside the room leaving Jake to run for his life. Jake ran and managed to dodge Puck and out of the room. Puck went after Jake, who was already out of the room, when Finn grabbed him. "Dude, what's up? What did he do?"

"HE STOLE MY PRECIOUS!" Puck yelled, "LEMME AT HIM!"

"Your precious what? Condom?" Kitty smirked.

"NO!" Puck yelled, getting out of Finn's grip. "JAKE STOLE MY WAFFLES! HE TOOK THE LAST ONES! NOBODY TAKES THE LAST OF _**MY** _WAFFLES!"

"Dude, they're just waffles." Ryder said. "Good ones, but it's not like they're the last ones on earth."

Puck paused and looked at Ryder, dead set in the eyes. "YOU TOOK ONE?"

"Jake...he...gave it to me," Ryder said nervously. "He thought you were joking about killing him if he took them. He made four and gave me one..."

"THERE WAS FOUR LEFT? EVEN WORSE! I THOUGHT THERE WAS ONE!" Puck yelled. "JAKE IS A DEAD GUY!"

He then ran out before anyone could stop him.

* * *

Jake, now near the end of the hallway and near the front doors, stopped for a minute to teak breathe. Just head to the store and steal a couple boxes of waffles. He never stole anything, but now his life was at risk.

Jake turned to walk out, when he bumped into someone.

Puck.

"Oh, uh," He laughed nervously. "What's up, Puck?"

"You. Are. Dead." Puck grabbed Jake one one hand, put his free had over Jake's mouth, and dragged him outside to the front then over to the dumpster.

He pushed Jake into the dumpster, then kicked his leg. "WHEN I SAY 'LEGGO MY EGGO' YOU LET GO OF MY EGGO!' GOT THAT!?"

"Dude, I thought you were quoting a fucking commercial!" Jake whined in pain. "Look, I'll go to the store and get more."

Puck stepped on Jake's foot. "YEAH! YOU BETTER!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later the boy left the store, heading to Puck's moms car, with a few boxes of waffles, at least to last three months. Puck, smirking, pushed Jake to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. "THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" Jake yelled.

"EATING MY EGGOS, EGGO-STEALER!" Puck screamed, opening the back of the trunk. He grabbed Jake and lifted him up, throwing him in the trunk and slamming it down. "DO NOT EVER TOUCH MY EGGOS AGAIN, GOT IT!?"

_"Yes!...Now let me out!"_

Oh Puck did...an hour later, while eating a waffle in his hands.


End file.
